


Relationships of a different kind.

by elveriamoir



Category: The Chronicles of the Raven - James Barclay, The Hobbit - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Asexuality, Demisexuality, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Submission, Polysexual relationships, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elveriamoir/pseuds/elveriamoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories, from different fandoms, where in the characters have relationships that differ from the normative view. There will be no sex in these stories, however there will be bondage, mild S&M, crossdressing, gender dysmorphia, demisexual/asexual based relations, and poly relationships. If any of these offend you, but you want to keep reading I will put warnings in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Demi Lovato - Nightingale.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own this song, it belongs wholly to the very talented Demi Lovato  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, unfortunately it belongs to J.R>Tolkien. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Fluff.  
> Warnings: Asexual relationship.  
> Warning: male&male relationship.

" _Say you'll be my Nightingale. _"__

__Bilbo smiled as he lit the last candle he had brought with him. The air was warm and the moon barely a sliver in the sky allowing the stars their moment to shine. The grotto was one he and his partner had found when they had been out exploring. To three sides there was a light woodland, Silver Birch and Maples were interspirsed with Acers and the occasional towering Rowan. The smell of honeysuckle and jasmine filled the air, and the delicate chimes they had wound into the tree branches sang softly in the breeze. The fourth side of the grotto looked out on a small flower meadow, secluded in the woodland. Woodruff, meadow pea, scarlet pimpernell, selfheal and bugel all fought for space. The lanters Bilbo had placed around the edge of the meadow glowed softly through the coloured, carved glass._ _

__He ran his fingers through his hair as he stepped back and smiled at his hard work. This grotto was where he and Ori had whispered their vows to each other. Where they had finally dropped the walls that had held them back from being a couple. Where Bilbo had accepted that he may never get to lie with Ori in the manner of his people to consumate the marriage. Where Ori had allowed tears of joy to dampen his beard when Bilbo had pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles and told him he would be happy as long as he could have Ori in his life._ _

__Bilbo curled up on the throws and pillows he had brought and started to sing softly to himself, while he waited for Ori to join him._ _

___"I can't sleep tonight_  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you? 

___I never see the forest for the trees_  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me" 

__

__Ori stumbled to a stop when he came to the end of the path. Tonight was his tenth anniversary with Bilbo and he hadn't known what to expect when Bilbo had said to meet him at the grotto. He certainly hadn't expected his husband to create a mythical place of their bolt hole. Candles light the air, adding a subtle warmth and picking up colours that matched their glass lanterns. The ground was strewing with throws of the deepest purple, embroidered by Bilbo's own unique style in a mismatch of the symbols of both their people in silver, gold and bronze. Ribbons and gauze hung from the bows of trees, postioned carefully away from the flames, but glowing softly in metallic embroidered rose, teal and lilac. His husband was seated by a hamper of food, curled up on deliciously soft looking green, velvet pillows and cushions. Ori blinked back tears as the words Bilbo was singing finally filtered through his shock._ _

__

___"Can you be my nightingale?_  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale 

___Somebody speak to me_  
'Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know" 

__Bilbo looked up and found himself smiling widely at the sight of his husband looking ever so handsome in his purple, knitted tunic and dark tweed breeches. He curled a finger to beckon Ori over and let out a delighted chuckle when his bonded threw himself into his arms and burrowed his face into his neck. Allowing Ori a few moments to collect himself he wrapped an arm around the dwarf's still narrow waist and shifted them so they were sitting more comfortably._ _

___"I never see the forest for the trees_  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me 

___Can you be my nightingale?_  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale" 

__Ori finally detached himself, only to settle in a more conservative position against Bilbo's side and tucked the hobbit under his arm. He felt a flush of pride that his husband was not only wearing his colours, but dressed in the clothes he had made him as an anniversary present. Wiping a sentimental tear from his brown eyes Ori turned to find out what was in the basket of food. Only to be stopped by gentle hands on his. He looked up into Bilbo's sea-green eyes as the hobbit sang directly to him._ _

__

___"I don't know what I'd do without you_  
Your words are like a whisper come through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good" 

__Ori pressed a gentle kiss to Bilbo's lips and took up the refrain, threading their fingers together. How he had managed to land someone who loved him so much he would never know._ _

___"Can you be my nightingale?_  
Still so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
You sing to me  
I know you're there  
'Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale" 

__

__Bilbo lent forward as Ori sounded the last note and pressed their foreheads together._ _

__"I will always love you Ori Rison. I will always cherish you." Ori flushed as Bilbo pressed a kiss to the knuckles of his left hand before continuing with the vows he had made on his wedding day._ _

__"I take you as you are. I give you all of me." Ori allowed another tear to escape as Bilbo kissed the knuckles on his right hand._ _

__"Forever yours, as you are forever in my heart. Before my goddess I bind myself to you." Ori chuckled wetly as a kiss was dropped on his left cheek._ _

__"I choose you to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honour you, always and in all ways." Ori released a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding as Bilbo kissed his right cheek._ _

__"I take you to be my husband, in tears and laughter, in sickness and in health. To love and cherish you, from this day forward, in this world and the next." Ori returned teh chaste kiss pressed to his lips._ _

__"And Mahal himself will tremble should he attempt to keep me from my One, upon the day of our reunion." Bilbo's laughter filled the grotto as Ori took up his own vows, teh same as it had on their wedding day._ _

__"The ring is a symbol of unity in which out two lives are now joined in an unbroken circle." Ori kissed the mithril ouroboros ring that had never left Bilbo's hand since their marriage day._ _

__"Where ever we will go, we will always return to one another. This is my promise of my love for you." Ori raised Bilbo's right hand and kissed the dwarven rune on the delicate skin of his inner wrist._ _

__"To give the best of myself and ask no more than you give in return. To share with you my time and bring joy, strength and imagination to our relationship." Ori swallowed again as he pressed his own chaste kiss to Bilbo's lips._ _

___Bilbo rolled to his knees in front of Ori, his dwarf copying him as they clasped hands, rested their foreheads together and locked eyes._  
"You are,  
My always and forever,  
My happily ever after,  
My soul mate.  
My best friend.  
My dream come true.  
My one and only,  
My shoulder to lean on,  
My heart to melt into.  
My husband.  
My everything  
For always." 

__Their voices rose together into the night air._ _

__As always Ori found himself the first to move. "Happy anniversary my love."_ _

__Bilbo darted forward for another chaste kiss. "Shall we raise a glass to those who said we would never make it work?"_ _

__Ori shook his head even as he poured the rich ruby liquid into the cut glass flutes, "I'd rather raise a toast to those who got us together."_ _

__Bilbo shook his head a fond smile on his face. "Then that we shall my love."_ _

__They linked arms at the elbows and raised their glasses. "To Fili and Kili, the best friends one could hope to have ever had."_ _

__They night passed in a blur of gentle kisses and murmered words._ _


	2. Safety net.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilkar finds that even among the humans he now lives among, there are those who understand. 
> 
> A 'Chronicles of the Raven' story. Set before Dawnthief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters and the land of Balaria. It all belongs to the very talented James Barclay. 
> 
> Warnings: Mild S&M.  
> Warnings: Non-sexual submission.  
> Warnings: Non-sexual intimacy.   
> Warnings: male and male.

_Safety Net _.__

__It felt like my skin was too tight. That I couldn't find the air to breath. My people spoke of the dangers of travelling, how you may never return if you left the boundaries of our lands. How, even if you did make it back you would be changed. How the land you once called home would no longer offer comfort and safety. They weren't wrong in saying this. It was what they didn't warn of that was worse. How beliefs you grew with were viewed as wicked, sinful. How certain things were classed as deviancy, only tolerated if you had money and then they were eccentric. How you couldn't speak your language. That you couldn't act on your urges, desires and needs._ _

__*_ _

__I cursed quietly in my native tongue into the dark of the night. Those I travelled with were new to me. An untried quantity. I was edgy, too untrusting to ask for their aid. I didn't know how they would react to my request. I didn't know if this was one of those needs that was acceptable in these foreign lands. My skin felt like it was buzzing, yet even as it continued night after night, I held my peace. Even as I felt more trapped and edgy with every passing day I didn't dare enquire._ _

__My only break from this feeling came when I was channelling the magic that flowed in the air around me, when I was shaping the mana into spells. The crawling of my skin was replaced my the magic of the static flow. The relief was always short lived, not enough to truly calm and anchor me. i threw myself into every situation I could to get this miner fix, praying that the next time would be enough, just enough for one night's peace._ _

__My actions caught the attention of a very human non-magical. To be specific it caught the attention of a trio of non-magical humans. Mercenaries who were at several of the battles as I. Humans who should not have survived without a magic user in their group. I somehow found myself involved in their lives after healing two of them. I joined them as a mercenary, enjoying the feel of the feel of the flow of mana as I used it to keep them alive, to entertain or explain. I slowly grew used to the prickling of my skin, was able to breath through the feeling again. We became known throughout the land when we were joined by two other humans, again non-magic wielding. We gained a reputation, both as unbeatable and as mercenaries with honour. It was a rule we never killed outside of a fight. We may have been deadly killers, but we were not assassins, not murders. The constant action helped keep me sane, helped me repress the need that was still slowly growing._ _

__It wasn't until two years had passed, and having become accustomed to the constant distraction of my need that I overheard a private conversation. Elven hearing is both a blessing and a curse. Whether my companions had forgotten my enhanced hearing or whether they actually hadn't noticed me there, I, to this day, do not know. I have never cared to find out._ _

__Unknown was speaking softly to Hirad. Like myself Hirad was a stranger to these lands. Paler skin, red hair and a more wiry strength than bulk, he drew as many stares as I when we walked abroad in Balaria. We had become close friends over the years, his sense of humour was warped and he found my appetite rediculous, but we had become inseperable. Despite this I had never thought that he may have been more open minded than the majority of Balarians. He wasn't one, and so despite the fact our group wasn't close-minded, he had fought to keep his reactions from them when we had come across situations that had taken our friends by surprise. I had seen this and yet it wasn't until i heard the conversation that it struck me._ _

__The Unknown was questioning Hirad over one of these more unusual situations. We had stumbled across a house of ill repute within our city walls and despite it normally being I who could defuse misconceptions it had been Hirad who had taken charge. I had been struggling with my own composure. Became of little use as soon as I realised we were safe. The feeling of my skin being too tight had increase tenfold and I had bolted as soon as given reason to. In fact I had immersed myself in a tub of cold water since returning to the tavern we used as a base. I was still rubbing droplets form my cropped, dark hair when I stumbled upon the conversation._ _

__Hirad was gesturing, which in itself was worrying, he was not an emotional person, with colour high on his cheek bones and his eyes flashing with emotion. His shoulders twitched as he held on grimly to his calm. He was defending the actions of people who had been visiting that house. Trying to explain just what we would be denying them if we forced it to close. Despite his passionate defence Unknown still held an air of confused disaproval. It was telling that Hirad was the first to notice me. I felt guilty as he fell silent, suddenly, his whole face flushing with colour, before he rushed from the room. Unknown coloured in a rare show of embarasment, even as I realised I was glaring at him._ _

__We'd had disagreements in our group before, but never had one of us judged another, and I found the buzzing of my skin had been replaced by anger. Hirad and myself had not grown up around these rules, these restraints. We had, upon arriving at these shores, hidden parts of our very selves from fear of this judgement. I decided if my friend could be brave enough to explain this side of themselves then so could I._ _

__"You are wrong you know," My voice sounded loud in the empty room as I stepped to the Unknown's side. "It is not an evil. It is nothing to be ashamed of. You cannot judge based on what you do not know. You've never experienced the feeling of safety it can bring you. How, when you are ready to tear at your own skin, it can calm you, give you hope. How it can keep you grounded, stop you getting lost in your own head."_ _

__I was whispering towards the end. I could almost hear the questions my friend was thinking, and my anger left me, leaving me feeling more bone-weary than I had ever experienced. "Just leave it Unknown. Please just leave it. It isn't against the natural order of things. It isn't a sexual deviancy. It isn't against the gods. Please just drop it and trust Hirad."_ _

__It may have been childish of me, but I left the room without giving him a chance to speak, to respond. My skin was crawling again and I needed to be alone._ _

__It was nearly dawn when I managed to drift into a restless slumber. I don't know if I slept much when I gasped awake, a scream tearing from my throat. I grasped blindly for my flintstone as sobs tore from me, only to recoil as my door was opened carefully._ _

__Suddenly weapon callused hands were on my face and I forced myself to listen to softly accented words._ _

__"Ilkar? Ilkar I need you to calm down. Come on Ilkar, come back to me." The words kept coming, soothing yet commanding, and yet I couldn't truly focus. It wasn't until I felt the coarse texture of damaged leather brush my skin I managed to gain some senses._ _

__"Please," the word was torn from my lips and seemed to hang in the sudden heavy silence of the room._ _

__Hands pulled me from my sweat soaked sheets and guided me from my room. There was strength in the grip on my upper arms, the hands there stopping me falling and I allowed myself to be lead into a different room. Hands on my shoulders pushed me to my knees and I stayed where I was positioned, minute shakes rocking my core._ _

__A hand brushed over my hair, "Are you sure Ilkar?"_ _

__I knew that voice, but I couldn't place it. I knew what I needed though. "Please. I need this."_ _

__The hand traced my cheek, "Very well." I felt the soft brush of cloth on my bare shoulders, "I am going to blind fold you now."_ _

__The hands were sure, but gentle as darkness overcame my sense of sight. The grip transferred to my shoulder as I felt some of the itch under my skin settle. Fingers traced calmly down my arms, fingers tangled with mine as I was tugged lightly to my feet and pressed against a hard, cool surface. I whimpered needing more, but still struggling with words. It was soothing to feel the bite of a leather belt being wound around my wrists. Allowing my head to tip forward to rest on the wall, I felt the soft burn of my shoulder muscles calm me further as my hands were lashed above my head, even as a large, warm bulk settle behind me. Hands settled on my hips as the contrast between a heat source at my back and the cool wall at my front lashed at my senses._ _

__"Ilkar?" The voice was calm, strong enough to grasp my attention, demanding an answer._ _

__"I'm good, I need, please," the words, disjointed fell from my lips._ _

__"If you need me to stop?"_ _

__"Charcoal. Please!" I was almost sobbing. The restraints, the darkness and the bulk holding me in place helped, but not having had this for so long I needed it all._ _

__"Count them."_ _

__The sting of the first slap both soothed and electrified me, the hand on my shoulder and the strike being the only two points of heat on my suddenly cold back. I was short of breath and slowly coming back to myself by the time he hit ten. A firm hand soothed over my now tender, but linen covered skin as I finally managed to draw a deep breath._ _

__"You good?" The voice was still calm, still commanding. My hands were lowered from above my head as he waited for a reply, turning me around as he rubbed feeling back into my tingling fingers._ _

__"I'm good. Can...Can I keep the blindfold and restraints for now?" I hated how unsure I felt, and Hirad obviously heard it as well, he held me more firmly between his warmth and the wall and his fingers rubbed soothing circles on my arms._ _

__"Whatever you need Ilkar." I bowed my head as relief washed over me. Suddenly overcome by emotion I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of my friend._ _

__Strong arms wrapped around me. "Oh my friend," he sighed, his accent a little stronger and sadness in his tone. Before I could ask he lead me to the bed and pushed me to lie down. "Come try and sleep a little."_ _

__It was only then I realised he to was only in sleep pants. The thoughts of how others would respond flashed through my mind, but before I could panic he soothed his hands up my spine and pulled me into his chest, "You needed this. They will have to go through me."_ _

__I barely felt the soft kiss to my forehead as I managed to drift to sleep, leaning against his shoulder and a warm arm around my waist._ _

__

__I was alone when I woke up, sheets still warm. The blindfold and belt were curled carefully on the table next to the bed, alongside a clay pot of coffee. I relished in the feeling of the buzzing being none existent and by the I joined the others was calm on the surface._ _

__My fears proved to be unfounded as Hirad merely waved me over with his knife, pausing long enough in devouring his breakfast to shove another coffee and a platter of food at me. His eyes were rimmed with shadows and I felt guilty until he smiled widely at me and knocked his shoulder with mine. He seemed more settled himself and I lent against his warmth as the final two of our group showed up. I smiled as I ate, I had found my anchor, someone to ground me, and I still had my best friend._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find a great deal of stories that have bondage in them links them into punishment, or sexual behaviour. While these are well and good, and it is fine and acknowledged that this does happen, it is not always the case. Being Demisexual myself, I have never indulged in bondage or S&M with it leading to sex. For me it is a grounding tool. When I am with someone I can trust, it becomes a safety net. For me it isn't sexual. 
> 
> So since I couldn't find many stories I write my own. I have two or three already written in different fictions, but this one may possibly be my longest attempt. 
> 
> Please be gentle.


End file.
